Grandmaster Tyrell Omi-Ren
Work in Progress- Tyrell Omi-Ren is the Grandmaster of the Jedi Conglomerate(formally the Jedi Order). He was born on the world of Naboo and was given freely and happily to the Jedi Order by his Parents. He made his way through the order with few complications. During his time as Jedi Knight he spent time learning rare abilities such as Force Illusion which he perfected. As a Master prior to the war he assisted the Alliance in training exercises and once the Grandmaster was killed in the first few years of the war Tyrell Omi-Ren was voted as his successor. During this time Tyrell decided to take on a new Padawan called Soran Jace. Early Training "Why must a Jedi Knight carry a weapon when we are peacekeepers?""It is always better to be prepared in having a weapon, than to be caught off guard without it." - ''Tyrell Omi-Ren and his Master to be. Tyrell passed his trials as an Initiate without a hitch, and as per the current tradition of the order the first day after his trials he was sent aboard an old Consular Class Cruiser to the remote planet Illum. Here he thought he found his crystal, though to his suprise the crystal split evenly in two. The Master in charge of the expedition who would later become Tyrells master until Knighthood told him it was a sign from the Force. As such Tyrell constructed two green bladed lightsabers, being strong enough in the force to do so simultanously. On returning he was chosen by Master Al'ok who was a Human from New Alderaan to be his apprentice. He was chosen from his power with the force rather than his Lightsaber abilities. His time as a Padawan was spent with very few major events, as there had been no major conflict for at-least a hundred years the main opponent of the Jedi Order was smugglers and other criminals. His trials commenced in 265ABY. Though they were not planned. An Dark Jedi named C'thor ambushed his and his masters ship while they were transporting a Holocron from the old Academy on Yavin 4 to Coruscant to reside in the Archives. His master was killed in the fray and Tyrell was taken prisoner as the Dark Jedi sensed Tyrells power within the force. After several weeks of constant torture and abuse Tyrell could hardly supress his hatred for his captor. Then one day C'thor left in order to speak to the locals and he left a mercenary in charge of making sure Tyrell did not escape. Tyrell used doppleganger into tricking the Mercenary into thinking he had escaped, he then used the force to unlock his cage and esacpe. During his escape C'thor caught upto him and informed him his training was complete before handing Tyrell his weapons back. The two engaged in a duel and Tyrell managed to over power the Dark Jedi. When he had C'thors head between the two weapons C'thor merely laughed and ''welcomed him to the dark side: "You think you are free, and you are mistaken. In freeing yourself you have become what I always intended you to become. Welcome to the Dark Side. You have become one of the fallen." Tyrell did not kill C'thor, realising that he was right. If he were to kill him in hatred then the Dark Jedi would of won and he would of tainted his Masters memory. He took C'thor aboard the ship and back to the Jedi Temple where he returned the Holocron and became a fully fledged Jedi Knight. Knighthood As soon as Tyrell became a Knight he devoted himself to learning all he could about the Force. Having already studied to become a Consular it became more or less Official when he was dubbed a Knight. His own Master had trained him in the rare ability of Force Illusion to the level in which he could make a copy of himself. Although Tyrell soon realised that this power could be enhanced and be far more effective. To this resolve he bought a house on Tattooine, simply due to its remote nature, and he then retreated into meditation. Now and then he would gain visitors though it was far and few between. When he emerged from Tattooine he was far more powerful in the Force than many of his peers. When he returned in 265ABY he took on his first padawan through a course of nine years which took less time than his second Padawan who he took in the year 275ABY, is when he took on his second Padawan Learner a human named Tenos Zaronel. They worked together for ten years n the still what was peace period. However eventually Tenos seemed to grow tired of Tyrells teachings. As Tyrell prefered to use the Force and to resolve issues peacefully Tenos appeared to feel cheated in the respect that Tyrells teachings in Lightsabers forms were limited, he mainly did this as he himself only mastered his respective form when he became a Knight. "I would argue my Apprentice that the best weapon is the one you do not have to use." - Tyrell speaking to his former apprentice. When 285ABY came along Tenos went through the trials to become a Jedi Knight. At this point Tyrell was dubbed the rank of master. Jedi Master When Tyrell became a Jedi Master he took a much less active role in missions in relation to the Jedi Order. He indeed stayed at the temple and it was a rarity that he was called away. During his time he became a teacher of younglings rather than taking on another Padawan learner. This is where he stayed until the beginning of the war in 298ABY. However he was one of the few Jedi to notice a growing presence of the Dark Side when the infiltration started, and at this time due to his power in the force he was elected to join the Jedi Council. ''"Master do you not feel it? It is as if there is somewhere in the galaxy my senses refuse to admit, refuse to search.""There is a dark presence Master Omi-Ren. There is no denying it." ''- Tyrell Conversing with Atris. Not only was there a sense of betrayel when the infiltrators were revealed but when the war started there was a betrayel much closer to Tyrell. His previous padawan Tenos joined the Galactic Alliance military in a new programme they had been planning in the implementation of their own force users. However despite the war Tyrell still stayed at the temple most of the time, caring for the younglings and making sure they were trained while the Jedi Guardians were fighting the war this was the task of many Consulars. Inheritance of the Order In the second year of the war there was the Battle of Duros. Tyrell had previouslt been called out to Duros in order to ensure that a small faction of rogue sith infiltrators did not manage to intimidate or bribe officials. However soon a Sith invasion appeared. The war for Duros was long and many Jedi were killed as until this point Duros had been a hub for the Galactic Alliance Military. When the Sith managed to break the orbital defences it came as a huge loss in Moral however Tyrell soon entered a meditative trance and conjured a "Ghost" fleet. It took all his concentration though he managed to fools the minds of all those except the Sith that this was a real fleet, mimicking battle damage on both fleets. However while the confusion allowed the Alliance Defense force time to re-establish their position it tired Tyrell out greatly. In the next couple of Skirmishes Tyrell was not able to participate with anything other than tactical assistance. It was during this time that he heard of the Grandmasters death, and after this revelation it was declared that the Alliance would fall back, and abandon Duros. When returning to the temple on Coruscant a vote was held upon the election of a new Grandmaster. Due to his efforts many of the masters who were not on the council had recommended Tyrell and as such it was put to a vote. Tyrell became the new face of the Jedi. Survival of the Jedi Not much changed towards the end of the war. As a precaution when the Sith drew closer the current Chief fo State recommended that the Jedi leave Coruscant and return to the old temple on Eclipse. This was a tough decision but it was better than allowing more younglings to fall into the hands of the Sith. When Del Rannon took power after the Seige of Coruscant things finally appeared to be improving for the Jedi and the Alliance. However, the treaty dispelled that. The treaty between the two factions meant that the Jedi had to be outlawed and hunted. Being loyal to the Jedi Del Rannon sent a special forces team to alert Tyrell of the impending attack. Thanks to an old Acclamator and Tartan Patrol cruise rthe Jedi managed to flee into the outer rim before settling on Rinn. It was there that Tyrell swore that never again the Jedi would have to leave their home, and during the construction of the temple he decided to take on a new apprentice. A boy named Soran Jace. Though they had slightly different views he decided that Soran would be an ample candidate for him to train. Skills and Abilities In terms of combat Tyrell would usually prefer Form "Zero" however he acknowledged that even he would have to resort to violence in some extreme circumstances. To this resolve he practiced a little of each form but then due to his dual wield he settled upon using Jar'kai, and as such it became his chosen fighting form. Tyrell was very profficient in his use of the Force. However he stuck to a very specific route in his training as a Consular. He primarily practiced abilities that allowed him to fool others and thus between some Alliance members he became known as the "Illusionist" though this worked against him when the Jedi were outlawed as Tyrell was so well known for his ability to influence the minds of others that he was accused of altering major military or political decisions. Though this was not true his proffision at abilities such as Illusion, Persuasion and the mind meld did not put them at ease. However though he prefers to use these abilities to get the job done he also created a new varitant of protection bubble that meant he could protect from a specific attack in a certain direction or completely encase himself to protect from an explosion. Throughout the time of the war however he was known to use these abilities: *Force Illusion *Force Persuasion *Force Healing *Force Meld(Jedi Mind Meld) *Telekenesis(Includes push/pull) *Protection Bubble(and variants) *Force Stealth *Force Enlightenment *Force Light Personality Tyrells personality is simple. He is a humble character and always allows others to speak their mind. This is most obvious when he speaks to his apprentice Soran. He is also a strict believer in the "Will of the Force" so has managed to resist attachement when someone dies and has followed the code word by word since he became a Jedi Knight, as he sometimes had trouble fathoming it as a Padawan. Interesting Trivia Omi-Ren got his name got his name from a usual character of mine - Tyrell Lorne who was named after Battlestar Galacticas Cheif Tyrol and Stargate Atlantis's Major Lorne. However I did not feel the name sounded "Starwarsy" or "Jedi" enough so I plucked the name Omi-Ren out of my head. Making it one of the few fully original names I have ever used. Category:Character Category:Good Character